Loki & The Mind Game
by TheSilverUnicorn
Summary: When Loki and Thor return after the Earth incident, Loki has some explaining to do. Also will one of Thor's friends betray him and join Loki on his quest for victory?
1. Chapter 1

-Loki's Return-

"Loki Laufeyson" Odin's voice screeched throughout the golden temples of Asgard. Loki's arms where held behind is back combined with unbreakable chains armed with two guards holding him by his arms and Thor standing behind Loki with the teseract. Loki's head was faced down to the ground.

"Loki what you have done is a crime towards the Asgardians. You know that we have peace with earth" Odin told Loki. Loki keeping his head down smiled then lifted his head to look at Odin. The smile faded quickly.

"Father i have nothing against earth i just…" Loki paused and caught his words "I just had a… promise i had to keep." Loki said.

"You'r words mean nothing brother! You destroyed a whole city. If the Avengers didn't stop you, you would have destroyed the whole of earth!" Thor shouted aggressively.

"Who did you make a promise to?" Odin asked. Loki hung his head to face the ground again not saying a word. Odin nodded to the guards. The guards took Loki to the tower chamber where his powers where useless. Thor watched as Loki was tossed into the prison cell. After the guards left Thor walked over to the bars of the cell. The pitch black room gave off a feeling, a feeling of sadness. Thor stood there looking at Loki and what he had become.

"Thor. Let my words be a lesson to you. Never get mad at father again." Loki said with a chuckle. Thor slightly smiled towards Loki.

"I will never let you forget what you had done and i will never forgive you for taking the risk of putting my loyal friends lives into grave danger" Thor told Loki. Loki looked up to Thor, His eyes so pristine and innocent. Loki sighed.

"Look. I…I was not wanting to be a Frost Giant. I always considered myself to be an Asgardian and a proud Asgardian i am." Loki said.

"You have not answered my question." Thor said

"Im not sorry for what i did." Loki told Thor. Thor's face turned into a frown. Thor walked off back to the main tower.

With many days passed Loki became brittle and impatient. Loki left to sleep on a hard stone floor opened his eyes. His long black hair rested over his face, He brushed it aside and sat up. He turned to look at the skylight in the corner of his cell. A stream of sunlight passed though the bars across the small skylight. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. He opened his eyes and turned to find Sif standing at the cage door. She wore a dark purple out fist with armour and chain mail showing from underneath.

"Loki. Are you okay?" Sif asked Loki.

"Yes. Yes I'm… surviving." Loki replied.

"I've…We've missed you" Sif said. Loki smiled and looked at his arms. There were scars and reminders of the battle. Loki looked up again. Sif grabbed the bars of the cage and looked at him with a sexy glance.

"Do you want to get out of this hell hole?" Sif asked Loki. Loki looked back at Sif.

"Yes. I would." Loki relied. He smiled at her and she unlocked the cage door. Loki stood up and flung the cage door open.

"Impressive anything else you can do?" Loki said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes…this" Sif said to Loki. She lightly kissed Loki on the cheek, pulled away and smiled a sweet smile. Loki stood stunned. He looked down at Sif and grabbed her hand. He bent down to Sif's ear.

"To Victory" He whispered. He stood up straight again and smiled at her. Loki and Sif ran hand by hand to find the tesseract to get out of Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Pairing:_ Loki/Sif_

Rating: PG **(M RATED CHAPTER COMING SOON!)**

Continued From: _The Avengers (2012)_

Characters Used In This Chapter: _Loki, Sif & Guards_

Loki and Sif walk the golden halls of Asgard with curiosity. Sif snuck behind a wall and peeked her head around the corner.

"Two armed guards" Sif told Loki.

"Are we prepared?" Loki asked Sif.

"Yes i have my Kni…. shit" Sif said.

"What? What now?" Loki asked Sif

"I thought i had my knife but i don't." Sif told Loki.

"Wait i have this!" Loki said while reaching for his pocket. Loki hand slipped so gently into the silk pocket. He grabbed a red crystal ball type thing and held it up to Sif.

"…What is that?" Sif asked being confused.

"This is a exoplasmicshperacal death shell." Loki told her. Sif stood with a blank expression on her face.

"A ball of red stuff which will help us ok?" Loki continued with. Loki walked casually out into the open hall where the guards where.

"LOKI GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" one of the guards said.

"Alright fine by me" Loki replied with a evil grin on his face. Loki thew the shell at the guards feet and a red cloud blurred the guards vision. A loud screaming of millions of voices from the shell made the guards ears hurt so much that their ears blead and they fell to the ground. Loki ran back to the corner and grabbed Sif by the hand and ran out the doors.

Loki and Sif ran all the way down to the Bifröst. Loki stopped at the end of the bridge where the Bifröst had been demolished by Thor the year before. He stood there and looked down to the heart of the black hole that swallowed the Bifröst. Sif walked over to Loki. She grabbed his hand and stood next to him looking at the black hole too. He looked at Sif and Sif looked at Loki.

"Im sorry for what happened to you. You know with earth and the prison cell and all." Sif told Loki. Loki looked back down at the black hole.

"Some times in that dreadful cell i would lay down on the cold stone floor and think about if what i did was wrong. I know it was bad to break fathers laws but i just…" Loki said. Loki took a deep breath in and sighed.

"It's ok Loki" Sif said. Sif wrapped her arms around Loki's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Loki looked down at Sif and kissed her head lightly. They both stared down at the black hole.

"When i was a child father would tell me of Earth. The un mighty realm. There knowledge is less developed than any other realm. They are so stupid and un significant to this universe." Loki told Sif. Sif lifted her head and rested her chin on his shoulder and looked at Loki.

"So you want to destroy it?" Sif asked.

"No not destroy it. Take it over." Loki replied.

"Wait you said in the throne room 4 weeks ago that someone put you up to this. Who was it?" Sif asked. Loki looked at Sif.

"Doctor Doom and Thanos" Loki replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Characters Used:**_ Loki,Sif,Doctor Doom

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Continued From:**_ The Avengers (2012)

Sif pulled away from Loki.

"I knew it! Odin's not going to be happy Loki nether am i and now that i know it's Doctor Doom, well you'll be in deep shit" Sif snarled at Loki. Sif grabbed her sword and pointed it at Loki.

"Don't try to follow me" Sif said waving her sword in Loki's face.

"Im not going to try" Loki said. He disappeared and re appeared behind Sif. He grabbed Sif by the neck and squeezed it so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"You are worthless and don't mean a thing to me. I know you too well to let you go because i know you will tell father and we can't have that can we now?" Loki told her. His hand grasped tighter and tighter until he dropped her on the ground of the rainbow bridge. The impact from the drop had split her head and blood seeped everywhere. Loki stood over Sif and looked down at her. He kicked her body over so it was facing up at him. He moved his head closer towards her and looked into her eyes. The brightness from her eyes had faded and the only thing left was darkness. The bruising marks from where Loki had chocked her started to show up on her neck. Loki stood back up straight and brushed the blood off his over coat. He snarled and walked away to the storage chamber where the tesseract was being held.

In the darkness of the chamber two guards stand before the door to the tesseract. Loki disappeared and reappeared in front of the guards face.

"Hello darling" Loki said. He quickly stabbed Sif's sword which he had stolen from Sif's body, into the guard while he knocked out the other guard by elbowing him in the nose. Loki retracted the sword out of the guards body and the body fell of the ground. Loki placed the sword back into his belt. Loki opened the 2 massive doors leading to the tesseract. The containment room was big,dark and full of cobwebs which huge spiders the size of a mans leg hung from watching Loki as he walked up to the tubular containment shell where the tesseract was safely stored inside. Loki picked up the tesseract.

"Brother. Don't" a voice said from behind Loki. Loki still held the tesseract in one hand. Loki turned around.

"Thor please i know what I'm doing and it's the only way out of here." Loki told Thor. Thor's eyes were tearing up. Thor looked down at the ground.

"Loki. Sif is dead. You left her body to waste away on the bridge. Why? Why would you do that to someone who was once you'r loyal friend!" Thor shouted furiously.

"She is and never was my loyal friend. She was an annoying bitch if you ask me. She tricked me into telling her who put me up to the plan." Loki told Thor.

"Doctor Doom was never apart of the plan was he?" Thor told Loki. "LOKI ANSWER ME!" Thor screeched.

"No not Doctor Doom. Not Thanos. Just me. Me and a friend" Loki said.

"A friend? Who Loki WHO?!" Thor shouted again.

"You'll never know" Loki told him. Loki turned the handles of the tesseract and vanished. Thor ran down to where Loki had disappeared from.

"LOKI! COMEBACK!" Thor shouted. Thor collapsed on his knees and hung his head. A tear rolled down his cheek and that tear hit the stone ground of the Asgard chamber.

"Comeback Loki" Thor whispered under his breath.

**MORE CHAPTERS SOON! **


End file.
